


Space Dancer

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: What do you get someone who has everything?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Valentine's Day. Unfortunately I wasn't able to post it yesterday because AO3 was having issues. Title is from KREVA's song, Space Dancer.
> 
> Mistakes are all mine.

“What do you mean you don’t have it?” Nino exclaimed, gaping at the merchant. “You told me that you had it in stock a couple of days ago!” He slammed his hand down on the counter. “Are you telling me that you gave me _false_ information about the crystal and made me fly all the way here just to be told that you _already_ sold it to someone else?!” he roared. Nino was livid. He couldn’t believe this was happening. The man behind the counter shrugged and continued polishing the crystal in his hand.

“Sorry, but they offered a higher price. You can’t fault me for that now, can you?” he asked, sticking his nose up at him. Nino wanted to jump across the counter and punch the smug smirk off his face. “If you aren’t going to buy something, please leave.”

“Oh, I will,” Nino said angrily, balling his hands into fists. “Too bad, I was going to offer you triple for that stone. Guess not.” He waved his fingers at the sputtering merchant before storming out of the shop.

“Hey, what happened? I heard yelling—”

“Not now, Masaki! That merchant is a snake!” Nino shouted, cutting off his friend as he stormed down the streets, Aiba quickly catching up to him.

“How?”

Nino turned to him with a snarl. “That bastard sold the stone to someone else already!” He glared up at his friend before stomping back down the street.

“So what are you going to do now?” Aiba asked worriedly. He had never seen Nino this upset before, except for that one time he fought with the crowned prince of Meiji. That had been a difficult time for all of them on the ship. Nino had been angry and depressed for weeks, snapping at everyone in close vicinity—Aiba had seriously thought that he would never see his best friend smile again.

Nino sighed, his whole body deflating in resignation. “I don’t know. I guess I’ll have to search around for something else.” He scowled to himself.

Aiba couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his lips. “I find it very cute,” he remarked.

Nino snapped his gaze to his, looking at him suspiciously. “What is cute?”

Aiba rolled his eyes at him before wrapping an arm around Nino’s shoulders. “Don’t think we’re dumb, Nino. We know you’re trying to find a gift for Pink Day.” The flush that instantly appeared on Nino’s face made him giggle.

“Err… I— er—” Nino stammered, trying to come up with an excuse to _deny, deny, deny._

Aiba shook his head and steered them towards the ship dock. “No need to feel embarrassed. We all know you’re seeing Prince Jun, and you want to get him something nice. Nothing wrong with that.”

“I just wanted to get him something special… since I don’t get to see him as much as I want,” Nino sulked.

Aiba felt bad for his friend. It was true, Nino and Jun weren’t able to meet that often due to their different lifestyles.

The two of them had met when Nino had saved Jun from a pirate ship in a far out galaxy. Jun had been kidnapped by the galaxy pirates when he had been out on a tour for one of the newer colonies that the Kingdom of Meiji had recently acquired. It was by pure luck that the crew of Arashi was passing by for a pit stop when they had received the distress call.

Aiba glanced down at his friend from the corner of his eye. The aftermath of the rescue had been interesting. When Nino had saved Jun with Ohno and Sho (Nino had been the one to find him), Aiba had noticed that the prince seemed to navigate towards his friend.

Jun was polite to Ohno and Sho, but he exchanged insults and barbs with Nino a lot. Inoo had said to him once that he thought they were like an old married couple. Aiba couldn’t exactly disagree with that sentiment.

Still, seeing the relationship unfold between the two men had been fun. Aiba knew Nino liked the prince way more than he assumed when he saw Nino stealing glances of the prince’s behind when he thought no one was looking. Aiba was happy that it worked out between them though, even if it hadn’t been easy. He wondered if Nino was considering giving up his career in the Space Forces to be with Jun on Meiji—a thought that saddened him a little—since Nino’s job on the ship of Arashi was the navigator. Anything was possible.

“I don’t know what to do now. The stone would’ve been perfect for Jun,” Nino said with a sigh as they walked up the steps to their ship.

“What stone were you looking for? Is it jewellery?” Aiba asked. They stopped in front of the ship’s entrance. He keyed in the password and placed his palm on the scanner.

Nino grumbled when the door opened to let them in. “Not jewellery.”

The stone he had been searching for was one of the rarest in all of the galaxies. It was called the ethereal stone, and it had the power to grant its user one wish. Nino had wanted to give it to Jun as a gift for the upcoming Pink Day. He should’ve known it was too easy to obtain the stone. He had been bluffing when he told the shop owner that he would pay triple for it. Nino wanted the ethereal stone, but he definitely did not have the funds to pay that much for it. He was only a mere navigator for one of the best space crews in the galaxy. Nino made a lot, but he didn’t make that much.

Nino waved at Aiba in parting before heading back to his room. He had to think: what could he give Jun for Pink Day? He wanted to give Jun something priceless, something that the prince couldn’t easily obtain. But what?

“When you’re a prince of one of the biggest kingdoms in the galaxy, nothing is too impossible to get,” Nino mumbled to himself as he entered his room and locked the door. Sighing, he took off his boots before walking over to his bed and flopped down face first on it.

What could he get Jun that was unique? Something that even the royal soldiers of the kingdom couldn’t get for him? Nino reached out for his pillow, and placed it under his face. “Stupid Jun. Stupid prince,” he muttered to himself before letting out a small smile.

Nino had never expected to be in a relationship with one of the most powerful men in the seven galaxies. While he wasn’t a nobody himself, serving as a member of one of the best space crews in the eastern galaxy, he had never expected to find himself to be with someone that was of higher power. Nino hated the hierarchy in the space military, and while he did have his few shares of sexual trysts and one night stands with some important people back when he had been working on the home planet, but to be involved with a prince? It was a totally different ball game.

It was hard being in a relationship with each other, not because of their different statuses, but because of his job. Nino travelled too much, sometimes to galaxies that were light years away from Meiji. He had been reluctant to get into a relationship with Jun in the beginning but the prince had insisted on it (which had turned into a full month-long argument until Nino finally gave in).

Now, two years later, they were still together. They communicated through video messaging as much as they could, but it wasn’t enough. But Nino knew that even though he missed Jun, he couldn’t give up his career in the military just yet. He couldn’t give up his career, something he had worked so hard to achieve, and his leave his friends like this. And Nino knew that Jun would never ask him to. Jun understood how important they were to him, just like he knew how important he was to Nino. Now was definitely not that right time, but Nino knew that in the future things would be more probable.

 _Ah, what can I get him?_ Nino wondered as he shifted to lie on his back. Since the stone was no longer available, he was out of ideas. He grimaced and placed the pillow on his face. He needed to think fast.

 

“Is Nino going to visit you?”

Jun blinked, snapping out of his reverie. Oguri looked down at him in amusement.

“What do you mean?” Jun asked, trying to pretend he was focusing on the documents in front of him. _Treaties. I was looking at Treaties,_ he thought with a grimace.

“Pink Day is coming up,” Oguri said, crossing his arms. “Is Nino coming to visit?”

Jun’s eyebrows shot up. He had forgotten that it was. “That’s in a week and a half, right?” he asked. It had slipped his mind.

“Yes,” Oguri said in amusement. “Have you made plans with him?”

Jun shook his head. “No, we haven’t spoken since two weeks ago. Nino said he would be somewhere with bad reception. I’m waiting for him to call me back,” he explained.

“You guys haven’t celebrated Pink Day before?” Oguri asked curiously.

Jun snorted and shook his head. “No, our schedules never matched.” He hoped he would be able to talk to Nino soon. He missed him.

“Well, I hope your boyfriend talks to you soon,” Oguri said, patting him on the shoulder. “You guys deserve a proper Pink Day.”

Jun raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s with this sappiness from you all of a sudden?”

“Nothing. It’s just good to see you happy.”

Jun pretended to gag.

 

“What do I get?!” Nino cried in frustration as he searched through the tablet.

“Um, is it really that important?”

Nino snapped his gaze up at his friend. “Sho-chan, of course it is! Just because you guys aren’t the type to do holidays, doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t!” He turned back to the tablet, scrolling for gift ideas.

“I don’t understand it though,” Sho said with a shake of his head. “It’s just one holiday.”

“Yeah, I know,” Nino grumbled. “But it’ll be our first Pink Day together, and I want to do something at least.”

“Shouldn’t you call him first? It’s been a while, right?” Sho inquired with a frown.

“Yeah…” Nino felt bad for making Jun wait, but he really wanted to deal with this problem first. Still… like Sho said, it was probably a better idea to call him after not being able to speak to him for so long.

Later that evening, Nino laid in bed with his tablet in hand. He leaned back against his pillow and waited for the call to connect. Nino grinned when Jun’s grumpy face greeted him on the screen.

“Good morning!” Nino greeted, laughing as Jun scowled.

“It’s too damn early,” Jun growled, trying to readjust his tablet on the bed.

“DId I wake you?” Nino asked, laughing as Jun stared at the camera sleepily.

Jun shook his head and yawned. “No, I was up already.”

“Liar,” Nino said, sticking his tongue out at Jun. “You just woke up.”

“Maybe…” Jun murmured into the pillow. Nino hummed.

“How’s Meiji?”

“It’s good. Everything’s peaceful at least. How about your end of things?”

Nino shrugged. “Same as always. Sho-chan accidently got drunk off Infinity wine a week ago.”

Jun winced. “Ouch. That was probably unpleasant.”

Nino nodded. “Oh-chan had to take a few days off to help him…” he winked at Jun.

“I’m sure those days were used for resting,” Jun said, nodding with a straight face. Nino cackled.

“I’m sure.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Nino watched the screen. Despite the tiredness on Jun’s face, he looked healthy. Nino suddenly felt a pang of longing for him. _I’ll see him soon,_ Nino thought as he watched Jun rub his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Oh, right…” Jun piped up, looking more alert than before. “I wanted to ask…”

“Yeah?”

There was rustling on the other side of the screen. Nino watched as the screen jumbled as Jun picked it up to rest it on his thighs.

“Are you able to come back to see me for a few days near the end of the month?” Jun asked, biting his lip. Nino looked at him in surprise.

“You mean for Pink’s Day?”

Jun nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled, his face turning pink. “I was wondering if you could come and visit for a few days… if you aren’t busy…”

Nino grinned. “I was planning to!”

Jun brightened. “Really? That’s great!”

“Yeah, I just need to finish up some things for work, and I’ll see if the Captain will let me go to Meiji.”

“Good. I’ll be waiting.” Jun smiled softly at him, making Nino’s heart skip a beat.

He definitely had to get the best present for him.

*

Jun wanted to touch him, but restrained himself. _Not decent or well-mannered of a prince,_ he thought with a grimace. Nino was laughing at something Toma said to him before turning to Oguri to hear the man’s story about cosmic dogs.

Nino had arrived at Meiji earlier this morning, and Jun had desperately wanted to kiss him as soon as he saw the man step out of the ship. Jun couldn’t wait for brunch to be over so that he could ravish his lover later. _And he has to wear_ that _outfit,_ Jun thought as he looked down at the uniform Nino was wearing.

Nino was wearing his casual exploration uniform. It was black and created from the best breathable leather from the Glico galaxy. He was wearing black leather boots that Jun had custom made for him (Jun loved how it looked on him), and on the left side of his chest was a yellow pin to indicate his navigator status. His short hair was styled with wax, bangs brushed back neatly to show his forehead. Jun was enamoured with how handsome he was. If Nino wasn’t making an appearance at the Meiji dock, Jun knew he would just wear a simple t-shirt and baggy pants, but since appearance was everything for the both of them, Nino had to dress up a bit (not that Jun minded).

When brunch finally ended, and Nino said all his good-byes for the day, Jun grabbed his lover’s arm and quickly whisked him away to his quarters.

“Wow, I knew you missed me, but I didn’t realized you missed me that much!” Nino said, chuckling as Jun locked the door behind him after telling the guard to leave them.

“Of course I did, we haven’t spoken in two weeks,” Jun retorted. “Now, stop talking. There’s official prince business I need to ask of you.”

Nino smirked up at him as Jun walked over to him, removing his cape and throwing it on the bed.

“Sounds fun,” Nino said before closing his eyes and letting Jun kiss him roughly, falling back onto the bed as he allowed Jun to climb on top of him. Jun was going to show him how much he missed him.

 

“I think I won’t be able to walk for the rest of the day. Please have all my meals delivered to your room.”

Jun rolled his eyes and threw the covers off of himself. It was starting to get warm.

“You’ll just ask for hamburg steaks,” Jun replied. Nino nodded and curled tighter under the covers. “Are you cold?”

“It’s warm,” Nino replied, closing his eyes.

“You had a long journey,” Jun said rolling on his side to face him. “Sleep. I’ll call you for dinner.”

“That’ll just mess up my sleeping schedule,” Nino said tiredly, but snuggled deeper under the covers anyway. Jun leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.

“Sleep.”

“Mm…”

 

The next day was Pink’s Day. The two of them spent most of it at the palace. Jun took Nino to the royal gardens for a picnic where the two of them stayed for hours, eating, talking, and making out. He had given Nino a small gift, a pendant crafted by one of the kingdom’s finest jeweler’s. When it came time to go back for dinner, they walked back hand-in-hand until they reached the gates. Jun wished that they could do this for the rest of their days, having Nino by his side everyday, but he knew it wasn’t possible. Maybe in a decade…

“Hey, Jun,” Nino said after dinner was done. The servants were clearing the plates. “Meet me at the gardens in a bit?”

Jun looked at him in confusion but shrugged. “Okay.” Nino grinned at him before excusing himself from the table and walking off. Jun’s heart skipped a beat. Was Nino planning something?

Several minutes later, Jun was walking down the path to the gardens. The royal gardens were open to the public for viewing. But Jun knew that the spot that Nino was talking about was only open for the royal family. Greeting at a few passersby, Jun quickly made his way further down the path until he reached a small white gate.

When Jun reached their meeting spot, Nino was already there holding a box in his hand. He looked up when Jun approached him.

“Hey,” Nino greeted with a smile and patted the spot next to him.

“Hey yourself,” Jun said with a smile of his own. “What’s that?” he asked, nodding towards the box in Nino’s hands.

Nino flushed and held the box tighter to his chest. “Your present…” he mumbled, his ears turning red. Jun laughed and peered down at the box. It was a simple box made out of wood, and there were absolutely no clues or markings to indicate what was inside of it.

“A box?” Jun teased, removing his cape and setting it down beside him neatly.

Nino scowled, staring down at the box. “I’ll have you know that the gift I wanted to get you originally was perfect, but things happened.”

Jun rested his head and elbows on his knees. “Is that so? You didn’t have to get me anything you know?” Still, he couldn’t stop the rapid beating of his heart. What did Nino get him?

Nino shook his head and met Jun’s gaze. “No, I wanted to get one for you.” He bit his lip before handing the box to Jun. “For Pink Day.”

Jun felt his face get warm. He had received gifts from past admirers, but this was the first time that he felt overwhelmingly pleased with receiving one. He gave Nino one last look, the man staring down at his lap, before lifting the lid slowly.

Jun’s eyes widened when he saw what was inside the box. He whipped his head to Nino, who was busy pulling at the grass.

“Nino…” he breathed in astonishment. “This is…”

“Yeah…” Nino mumbled, his face slowly turning pink.

Jun looked back down at the flower in the box. It was an ever flower. They were extremely hard to get, growing only on the far depths of the Pretz galaxy. The galaxy was many, many light years away from Meiji. Nino had to have travelled really far to get one.

Once an ever flower bloomed, it would never wilt. They were often symbols of everlasting love, and promises of forever. The fact that it was so hard to even get one was telling enough. Jun gaped at the flower. Balancing the box on his lap, he placed his hands inside and carefully lifted it out of the box.

It had yellow petals in a shape of a star with faded red tips. The inside of the flower was orange, emitting an amber glow that enveloped the entire flower. It sort of resembled a small fire. The flower was very warm to the touch, and despite how delicate it looked, it felt sturdy in his hands.

“You got me an ever flower?” Jun finally asked, breaking the silence. He still couldn’t believe his eyes. He stroked one of the petals gently as Nino nodded.

“Yeah, that’s why I was a little late getting back,” Nino said sheepishly. “But we made it!” He pursed his lips. “Do you like it?” he asked shyly.

“Like it?” Jun asked in disbelief. “I love it! I can’t believe you went out that far to get one!” He carefully placed the flower back in the box. “Is this your way of asking me to be stuck with you forever?” Jun teased, grinning at how red Nino’s face was now.

“What are you talking about?”

Jun placed the lid back on the box and set it beside him on top of the cape. He grinned before reaching over to pull Nino on his lap. Nino grumbled but allowed himself to be manhandled as he straddled Jun’s waist. Jun kissed him on the cheek, loving how red Nino’s ears got by that action.

“Thank you for this gift. It’s beautiful,” he murmured into Nino’s hair.

“It’s nothing…” Nino mumbled. “I wanted to get you something special.”

Jun couldn’t stop grinning. He was happy and grateful for the blessings in his life. Nino blushed at the bright grin he was giving him, but his lover was smiling softly back at him in return.

“Nino,” Jun whispered, bringing both of his hands to his lover’s face, cradling them gently in his palms. “I love you. Happy Pink Day.”

Nino returned his sentiment with a kiss.


End file.
